<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Die Zukunft, ungewiss by Vaysh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962408">Die Zukunft, ungewiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh'>Vaysh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vaysh's Translations [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Astronomieturm, Deutsch | German, Gen, Hogwarts, M/M, Translation, dem du mit einem Mal vertraust, der perfekte Ort für nächtliche Treffen mit deinem Erzfeind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist nicht so, als ob ich es darauf <i>anlegen</i> würde, Potter mitten in der Nacht oben auf dem Astronomieturm zu begegnen – aber es passiert einfach immer wieder. Und dieses Mal ist es anders.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vaysh's Translations [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1249268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Die Zukunft, ungewiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/musingsofaretiredunicorn/gifts">musingsofaretiredunicorn</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/musingsofaretiredunicorn/pseuds/musingsofaretiredunicorn">musingsofaretiredunicorn</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Author's Notes:</b> Geschrieben für die Drarry Discord Writers' Corner Drabble Challenge im August 2018, für den Prompt „ängstlich“.<br/><b>Translator's Notes:</b> Thank you so much, my wonderful beta, @meandminniemcg from the German channel on the Drarry Discord.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Malfoy? Bist du's?“</p><p>„Wer schleicht wohl sonst um zwei Uhr nachts den Astronomieturm hoch, Potter?“</p><p>Potter lacht leise. Er sitzt auf dem eisigen Steinboden, und ein paar Augenblicke später zittert er am ganzen Körper.</p><p>Ich grinse. Er protestiert: „Es ist verdammt kalt hier oben!“</p><p>„Was du nicht sagst. Hier.“ Ich halte ihm eine Feldflasche hin.</p><p>Er nippt vorsichtig an dem Tee, seine Brille beschlägt. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Zauberer Thermosflaschen benutzen.“</p><p>„Thermos-was?? Das ist ein Warmhaltezauber.“</p><p>„Schon gut.“ Er stößt eine Wolke aus. „Was möchtest du denn machen, nach Hogwarts?“, platzt er plötzlich heraus.</p><p>Ich schaue wütend zu ihm hinüber. Wir reden <i>nie</i> miteinander – das ist die schweigende Übereinkunft unserer immer häufigeren Treffen hier oben. Wir sitzen in Gedanken versunken da, bis einer von uns so müde ist – oder ihm so kalt ist – dass er wieder ins Bett geht und versucht einzuschlafen.</p><p>„Es spielt keine Rolle, was ich möchte. Einem ehemaligen Todesser bietet niemand eine Anstellung als Auror an.“</p><p>„Das willst du werden – ein Auror?“</p><p>„Nein. Ich hätte nichts dagegen, Zaubertränke-Meister zu werden, aber ...“ Ich bringe den Satz nicht zu Ende. Potter muss nicht wissen, wie viel Angst ich davor habe, dass mir alle Türen verschlossen bleiben werden. „Ich würde dich auch nach deiner Zukunft fragen, aber alle wissen ja, was du tun wirst.“</p><p>Potter lässt die Schultern sinken.</p><p>„Was? Möchtest du nicht Auror werden?“</p><p>„Keine Ahnung. Ich hab nie gedacht, dass ich für die Zukunft planen muss.“ Er spielt mit dem Verschluss der Flasche. „Und jetzt sagt mir jeder, was aus mir alles werden soll.“</p><p>„Du bist ihr Retter –“</p><p>„Lass das –“</p><p>„ – sie können doch nicht im Ernst noch mehr von dir verlangen. Mach einfach, was <i>du</i> willst.“</p><p>„Aber ich weiß nicht, was ich will. Ich brauche Zeit.“</p><p>„Was sagen denn Granger und Weasley dazu?“</p><p>Potters Wangen werden rot. „Ich hab sie nicht gefragt. Was, wenn sie es nicht verstehen?“</p><p>„Hast du dir über sowas Gedanken gemacht, als du los bist, um Voldemort zu töten?“</p><p>„Nein, aber da war es egal – ich dachte, entweder schaff ich es oder ich sterbe.“</p><p>„Warum soll es dich dann jetzt kümmern, ob dich jemand versteht? Es ist in Ordnung, dass du Angst hast.“ Ich schlucke. „Ich habe auch Angst.“</p><p>Zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht schaut er mich an und lächelt. „Danke, Draco.“<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>